1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method to break and assemble solar cells to make solar panel from a number of solar cell pieces.
2. Background of the Invention
Standard industrial solar cells are square or pseudo-square. A solar cell is cut into smaller pieces for some applications. These may include a high voltage solar panel, or a low concentration solar panel. A plurality of pieces are electrically connected together to form solar panel. These include manufacturing steps including soldering ribbon connectors to a plurality of cells. As solar cell is very fragile and expensive, the process of breaking and assembling is challenging.
It would be desirable to have a method to break solar cell into pieces at a high throughput. It would be desirable to have method to break solar cell into pieces at a high yield. It would be desirable to have method to make simple and cheap equipment to produce solar pieces. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have method to assemble solar cell pieces at a high throughput. Still further, it would be desirable to have method to assemble solar cell pieces at a high yield
Still further, it would be desirable to have method to make simple and cheap manufacturing equipment to assemble a number of solar pieces. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for manufacturing devices and associated manufacturing methods to break solar cell into pieces or component parts.